Soma drabble
by AllTheTricks
Summary: This is just where I'll be posting all my little Soul x Maka stories that pop into my mind from time to time. Some may be kind of sad but I assure you that most will be cute and fluffy and romantic. Just check it out and tell me what you think. Read author note in chapter one also.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this officially starts the beginning of my SoMa drabble where I'll just post a new little story from time to time.  
Before I get to it though I would like to begin by saying, DON'T JUDGE THIS DRABBLE BY THIS FIRST LITTLE STORY. It was an idea that came to me while I was incredibly bored in my spare class and this was the result. I assure you that there will be many more, much happier and lighter drabbles to come in the future, in fact I already have one written down in my notebook I just gotta transfer it to word tomorrow after school.  
Anyway, don't forget to follow so you get updates when i do them. :~)**

"So this is where it all ends for us aye, Maka?" He chuckled, but there was no humour to be found. They stood alone against a seemingly endless horde of madness fueled by the kishins rage. THey were the last futile hope of sanity, quickly drowning in this sea of sheer insanity. They could both feel it, the faint tugging and pulling on the edge of their minds; the madness looking for a way past their quickly fading defences. They knew there was no hope but they remained strong and courageous even in the face of annihilation; a bastion of hope to anyone who still fought against the madness. Their friends and mentors were already lost. One by one they fell either to the temptations of insanity or to the bitter sweet release from all this pain; death.

"Sure looks like it, Soul." she laughed back at him weakly. She had nothing left in her. It had been 2 months since the Kishin's 'defeat' spread mass insanity not only throughout Death City, but the entire world. It didn't take long for the weak minded to fall and even those with strong wills fell in the end.

"Y'know Maka, I honestly don't know if this is the madness in me telling me to tell you this now, but I figure that now is as good a time as any to tell you, I love you, Maka Albarn and I swear on my life that neither death or madness will tear us apart. I have always loved you and will continue you to love you forever." She could hear it in his voice, he knew as well as she did that they weren't going to scrape out of this one; she heard a calm acceptance in his tone.

"You stupid boy," she muttered before continuing, "I've know that for a long time now." She stopped again before smiling at him, grasping his arm and as he silently nodded his head and slipped into a scythe, she stepped out into the harsh sunlight of this dying world to fight one last time side by side, as weapon and meister.

"I-I love you too, Soul Eater."


	2. Adoring Fan

**Hey guys! I'd like to present to you, chapter two: Adoring fan.**

**Oh and before we begin, Harvest, I don't know if you've been trying to contact me for these past couple of months because my PM system is thoroughly fucked but I've been meaning to reply to your review on my other fic but have kept forgetting each time I've updated.  
****Yo.  
**

* * *

Work just wasn't the same without her and hell, he didn't even know her name. Soul Evans was the star piano player for The Black Room, a prestigious Italian themed restaurant located in downtown Manhattan and the girl in question was the mysterious ash blonde beauty who spent most nights at table 13, dining alone. She never really did much more than eat but on occasion she would put in a song request, something he always gladly accepted. He took a sip of water and ran his fingers through his snowy locks, red eyes flicking between the vacant table 13 and the entrance. She usually arrived at around 7:30 on weeknights and 8:30 on weekends. It was currently 8:43 on a Friday night and the woman of his admiration was yet to show. He muttered a curse under his breath. Such was his luck that she skips dinner at The Black Room on the one night he had finally mustered the courage to approach her for conversation. He swore again before continuing his piece. It wasn't until the end of his shift, around 10ish that he saw her. She silently took her place at table 13, green eyes fixed on him. The contrast between the dark blacks and reds of the restaurant and her white milky skin was what he believed to be the true definition of beauty and in her presence he felt his resolve weakening. Swallowing his anxiety, he approached her and being the idiot he is, said the first thing that came to his mind, "you're late."

She didn't reply straight away and instead opted for an eyebrow raise. He noticed this and scrambled to justify his strange statement. "I-it's just that I – um, you're usually here earlier that's all." His rambling trailed off into an unwelcome silence after he laughed shallowly and rubbed the back of his head, flashing an innocent smile in her directions. "Sorry.." He mumbled before turning away and beginning to walk away.

Then he heard it. That bubbly sound of laughter, and it belonged to her. He turned back to face her and just stared in shock. Was she mocking him, or was she genuinely amused?

"You're a funny guy, Soul." It was the first time he'd never actually heard her voice and his name sounded angelic on those cherry red lips of hers and that's when it dawned on him. The mystery girl just said his name. She answered his unvoiced question before he had a chance to even mutter a syllable.

"You don't really think I wouldn't know the name of my favourite pianist, do you?" She asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You should play for me sometime, Soulie."

"But, I don't even know your name?"

Think of me as a sort of adoring fan. Us fans can know every little detail about someone and that certain someone might not even know our names. I guess you can say I'm your first adoring fan."

He was speechless. The woman who he'd been admiring from afar for so long had been doing the exact same thing.

"Wait, you don't actually know everything about me do you?.." His voice was full of uncertainty and she just stared blankly at him for a few agonizingly slow moments before replying in a deadly serious tone but a slight smirk tugging at her features, "don't be silly, of course I do."


End file.
